fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheBlueRogue
--Otherarrow (talk) 01:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Character Tree Good job on the character tree. Sorry for nitpicking it earlier, but I do feel that we don't want to get ahead of ourselves on the more spoilery material just yet. And in case you were wondering, no, I am not sure what Virion's nation was called either. I wouldn't be surprised if it was mentioned in the Japanese version and we just haven't gotten word of it yet though. Sorry for any trouble. I did notice that you were drawing links between the folks in "row A" and the ones in "row B" on the old image and since I love patterns and such, I'd feel bad if I disrupted that. EDIT: A bit of a warning. Henri hasn't appeared in the localized stuff yet, so we don't know if he is going to be something else in the final game. (For the record, "Henri" is his official Japanese name). Just a heads up, as if we need to move that, I will probably ask you to change the image to reflect that.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, no worries! It worth it to be correct and not ruin the game experience. Things were fixed without too much trouble and I would like to keep the guide accurate. If there is anything that we need to change within the version that is up, just say the word and it'll be taken care of. The other material for the Launch Pack will be coming to the blogs here in the next week. You'll get a link and an eye over when that happens. :Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::As warned, Henry is Henry with a Y. Sorry to bug you again.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::No worries! I'll get in and fix that today. Will edit this again to tell you when it's updated ::::EDIT: All fixed! Don't hesitate to contact me if any other changes are needed. Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Awakening Starter Guide Blog Post I'm not able to edit it, which is fine, since it's your user blog post. I wanted to point out two minor corrections, though. An IP pointed out that "turbulent area" should be "turbulent era", and "Leaf" should be "Leif". That's all, nothing too huge. Thanks for everything you have done so far. I really appreciate the time and attention you've set aside to help us get through this upcoming release. Thank you. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Changed made! Thanks for catching those, and thanks for the kind words. Can't wait to get my hands on the game :D :Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Thank you! I noticed a couple more fixes: "Holy Ruler" is "Exalt", "Sort" is "Stahl", "Strategist" is "Tactician", and "Fire Emblem: Gaiden" is "Fire Emblem Gaiden". That last one is a bit loopy, I know...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) To clarify, Fire Emblem Gaiden is the only known game title with no colon. I know the tendency is to put one there, though. In short, the title basically means "Fire Emblem sidestory/another story". With FE13, this is not the case, so I sensed a misunderstanding when the name of the starter pack was moved like that recently. And it's okay to make a red link with Lodestar, if that's what they decided to call Star Lords. We can always make the page/redirect elsewhere to correct it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Alright! I believe everything is tended to : ) : Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:16, January 22, 2013 (UTC) User Blog Redirects and Redirect Button Image Hi, me again. I wanted ask you two things. #Could you take a look at this http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects and delete the two user blog redirects to your user blog? I think only you are able to do this, but I could be wrong. #This is a request we've been aware of for awhile concerning Mediawiki. When editing a page, both in Oasis and Monobook, we have a edit toolbar above the editspace. While the redirect button itself still works, the image associated with it became detached, or was never attached. The image is located at File:Button redirect.png, and the prior discussion regarding it is located at File talk:Button redirect.png. Let me know if you need any more information that could assist, and thank you. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 18:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC)